


L'amore è una piccola fiammella

by MissChiara



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, One Shot, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiara/pseuds/MissChiara
Summary: Nonostante il titolo, questa storia non parla d'amore, ma di una scelta difficile. Light si troverà a dover affrontare se stesso, guardandosi dentro per una volta: la missione di Kira è volta alla ricerca del bene per l'umanità o al raggiungimento del potere personale?





	L'amore è una piccola fiammella

Light si appiattì contro il muro riparandosi dietro l’armadio, sperando che la penombra celasse la sua sagoma agli occhi del misterioso inseguitore. Sentiva i battiti pulsargli nelle tempie, accelerati dalla corsa e dall’agitazione.  
Non conosceva l’identità dell’uomo che lo stava pedinando. Aveva fatto alcune supposizioni, quelle che il poco tempo a disposizione prima di fuggire gli avevano permesso, ma, chiunque fosse, rimaneva il fatto concreto che ora era lì dentro con lui, al quartier generale, e lo stava cercando.  
E lui era solo, dannazione!  
Doveva pensare in fretta a qualcosa. Scoprire innanzitutto se era armato, e in questo caso trovare un modo per difendersi.  
Tuttavia…  
Light non se lo sapeva spiegare, ma c’era qualcos’altro che lo preoccupava, oltre al non conoscere l’identità dell’inseguitore e il timore che potesse essere armato. Si sentiva sopraffatto da una innaturale inquietudine, molto più di quanto avrebbe richiesto la situazione, e il non riuscire a coglierne l’origine lo assillava forse più dell’inseguitore stesso.  
Un rumore più vicino lo distolse dai suoi ragionamenti. Si acquattò meglio dietro l’armadio, al riparo dal cono di luce che penetrava dal corridoio e fendeva il buio della stanza. Trattenne il respiro, quando la sagoma di un uomo che si stagliava nel rettangolo della porta aperta smorzò quella luce.  
L’uomo scrutò nell’oscurità, cercando di discernere i contorni dei mobili. Era in controluce, e Light non riuscì a distinguerne i lineamenti. A malapena poté intuire com’era vestito, e quello che vide lo lasciò di stucco: l’uomo indossava uno smoking!  
L’inseguitore guardò a lungo nella stanza, ma non accennò ad entrarvi. Il suo sguardo si posò sull’armadio dietro al quale era nascosto Light, poi proseguì oltre. Infine, si voltò e mosse qualche passo lungo il corridoio, allontanandosi.  
Il ragazzo tirò un sospiro di sollievo, e cercò – non senza qualche difficoltà – di calmarsi e studiare un piano. Doveva liberarsi di quell’individuo.  
Ma, proprio mentre stava per decidersi ad abbandonare il nascondiglio, l’uomo tornò improvvisamente indietro. Light imprecò mentalmente, realizzando che non aveva più via di scampo: si era fatto beccare!  
   
«Signor Yagami, finalmente!» esclamò l’uomo con voce allegra, tendendo le braccia in avanti come in procinto di abbracciare un vecchio amico.  
   
Light strizzò le palpebre, a proteggere gli occhi feriti dalla luce che di colpo inondò la stanza.  
Merda, merda, merda! Se quel tizio era armato, era spacciato! Aprì gli occhi lentamente, abituandosi alla luce. L’uomo era accanto alla porta, ancora con le dita sull’interruttore, l’altro braccio appoggiato placidamente su un fianco e lo stesso sorriso ilare che Light aveva potuto intravedere poco prima.  
Non si era sbagliato: lo sconosciuto indossava veramente uno smoking, con tanto di camicia di seta e scarpe eleganti. Era un uomo giovane e di bell’aspetto, non poteva avere più di venticinque anni. Al contrario di ciò che Light aveva temuto, non sembrava armato: a meno che non nascondesse un’arma da fuoco o un oggetto contundente da qualche parte sotto la giacca – cosa che il ragazzo non si sentì di escludere – per il momento le sue mani erano libere.  
Eppure, la strana inquietudine che aveva provato all’inizio non scomparve, e Light ancora una volta non riuscì a coglierne la natura. Optò per rimanere in silenzio e lasciare la parola all’altro, prima di valutare la situazione e prendere una qualsiasi decisione. Ancora non sapeva cosa voleva il nuovo arrivato, doveva stare bene attento a non compromettersi.  
   
«Allora, signor Yagami, non mi fa sedere?» chiese l’uomo.  
   
Il sorriso non abbandonò le sue labbra. Il tono gaio della voce avrebbe potuto ispirare una spontanea simpatia in altri frangenti, ma in quel momento Light provò solo diffidenza e sentì che doveva stare in guardia più che mai. Decise che per il momento era meglio assecondarlo. Gli fece cenno di prendere posto su una delle sedie girevoli accanto alla scrivania, e lui fece altrettanto su quella di fronte.  
   
«Bene, benissimo! Ci sediamo e parliamo del più e del meno, come due buoni vecchi amici, vero? Eh?»  
   
Lo sconosciuto rise a voce alta. La sua risata era spensierata come quella di un uomo che non ha una preoccupazione al mondo, e tuttavia quel suono fece accapponare la pelle a Light.  
   
«Aah, perché è questo che siamo, amici di vecchia data. Anche se non ci siamo mai parlati. Anche se non ci siamo mai visti. Non sente anche lei qualcosa di particolare, signor Yagami? Oh, ma lasciamo perdere questi formalismi! Possiamo darci del tu, non è vero Light?»  
   
Light rimase indifferente a quel fiume di parole cantilenanti, apparentemente prive di senso. Quella situazione non gli piaceva per niente. Forse avrebbe dovuto dare corda allo sconosciuto fino a guadagnare abbastanza confidenza da fargli sputare il nome, ma poi? Se era un agente, ricorrere al Death Note e farlo fuori si sarebbe rivelata una pessima mossa. Soprattutto, se si trattava di un agente, la cosa implicava che qualcuno sospettava di lui. Si chiese chi potesse essere.  
Ragionandoci meglio, ritenne improbabile che l’uomo potesse far parte della polizia. Ormai perfino l’FBI era in mano a L – o meglio, a Kira, considerando che ormai, dopo la morte di Ryuzaki, entrambi i ruoli coincidevano con la sua persona – ed era difficile che gli fosse sfuggita una qualche manovra ai suoi danni.  
In quanto ad un malintenzionato qualsiasi, era impossibile che fosse riuscito ad eludere il sistema di sorveglianza del quartier generale.  
Però, in barba a tutti i suoi ragionamenti, quello era seduto lì davanti a lui, ed era una presenza concreta. Light si chiese se poteva essere un emissario dell’SPK agli ordini di Near. Tra tutte le ipotesi, quest’ultima gli parve la più certa.  
_E la più pericolosa._  
Strinse i denti. Doveva pensare in fretta a qualcosa per venirne fuori.  
   
«Non dici nulla, Light?» proseguì intanto l’altro. «Ma certo! Hai perfettamente ragione! Ti sto trattando come un vecchio amico, con tanta, troppa confidenza, ma per te non è altrettanto, non ancora! Non è vero? Sto facendo tutto da solo, come al solito! Aah, questo mio maledetto difetto di mettermi a cianciare con tutti fin da subito, così, come se niente fosse, calpestando la riservatezza altrui! Non è così che si usa qui da voi in Giappone, vero? Non è così a cui siete abituati. Per voi l’etichetta è fondamentale, no? E io comincio alla rovescia, non mi presento nemmeno! Aah, la fissazione dei giapponesi per il nome. La cura con cui scegliete i kanji con cui comporlo e quale significato attribuirgli! Il nome! Ci etichetta per la vita, fin dalla nascita, e ci segue fino alla morte, segnando il nostro destino…»  
   
Light perseverò nel mantenere il silenzio, ma il riferimento dello sconosciuto all’associazione fra nomi, morte e destino, considerato il fatto che il Death Note agiva e uccideva proprio in funzione di un nome, gli fece uno strano effetto.  
   
«Io conosco il tuo nome, Light, ma tu non conosci il mio. No, no, no, così non va, è un rapporto impari, non posso nemmeno lontanamente sperare di iniziare una lunga e proficua amicizia con dei presupposti del genere! Devo assolutamente rimediare e presentarmi anch’io!»  
   
Light studiò lo sconosciuto senza lasciar trapelare nessuna emozione sul viso, ma dentro di sé si sentì fremere. Si era preparato ad una lunga lotta per strapparne il nome, ed ora pareva che l’avrebbe ottenuto senza nessuna fatica. Sembrava tutto fin troppo facile. Sapeva di trappola lontano un miglio. Ma c’era sempre la possibilità che quell’individuo fosse un semplice idiota che ignorava le regole del Death Note, e che lui si stesse preoccupando più del dovuto.  
   
«Ho molti nomi, ma nessuno scelto da me, purtroppo», continuò lo sconosciuto. «Fin dai tempi più antichi l’umanità ha sentito il bisogno di etichettare ogni cosa con un nome, e più quella cosa è diffusa nel mondo, più assume epiteti diversi, racimolandoli tra le varie lingue esistenti sulla terra. Lo stesso è successo a me. Mi chiamano Satana, Lucifero, Asmodeo, Astarot, Abraxas, Rahu, e in tanti, tanti altri modi. Perfino Lilith. Molti pensano che Lilith sia una donna, ma non è così. È una femmina di uomo, una uomessa, se vogliamo, ma non una donna, no di certo! C’è una sottile differenza tra le due cose, non facciamo di tutta l’erba un fascio! Ma basta divagare. Io tendo a perdere il filo, a saltare di palo in frasca, e invece dobbiamo sbrigarci, non hai più molto tempo. Puoi chiamarmi come vuoi, scegli il nome che ti piace, o forgiane uno nuovo. Per me non fa differenza, tanto non cambierà la mia natura: io sono il diavolo, e sempre lo rimarrò».  
   
Light unì le dita davanti al viso e alzò un sopracciglio.  
   
«Il diavolo? Mi prendi in giro?»  
   
Per la prima volta si rivolse allo sconosciuto. Le parole gli uscirono spontanee, ma suonarono banali e prive di forza al suo stesso orecchio. Il discorso che aveva appena udito era talmente assurdo che non capiva ancora se quello che aveva di fronte era uno squilibrato o qualcuno che si era preparato accuratamente per incastrarlo. Soprattutto, quella sensazione irrazionale di inquietudine continuava a pervaderlo, mettendolo in guardia.  
Gli occhi incredibilmente azzurri del suo interlocutore lo fissarono, illuminati da un’ilarità che, in quel momento, gli parve più ingannatrice che mai. Era come fissare uno specchio d’acqua limpida, ma così profonda da non poterne scorgere il fondo e le insidie nascoste. Finalmente a Light parve di capire l’origine della propria inquietudine: quell’uomo gli incuteva una naturale paura, anche se non riusciva ancora ad identificarne la ragione. Non era un timore causato dal fatto di non sapere chi fosse e quale fosse il suo scopo. Era una paura atavica, dettata dall’istinto di un essere umano al cospetto di qualcosa di sovrannaturale che non riesce a comprendere. Non era così stupido da credere di trovarsi veramente al cospetto del diavolo, ma se quell’uomo era riuscito ad aggirare da solo il sistema di sorveglianza non era comunque da sottovalutare.  
   
«Che cosa vuoi da me?» chiese bruscamente.  
   
L’altro scoppiò in una risata, ancor più forte e gaia delle precedenti.  
   
«Bene, benissimo! Basta perdere tempo, non ce n’è abbastanza. Dritti al sodo! Così mi piace!»  
   
A Light invece non piacque per nulla. Era già la seconda volta che lo sconosciuto tirava in ballo qualcosa a proposito del poco tempo a disposizione, e improvvisamente anche a lui – come una bestia braccata dai cacciatori – sembrò indispensabile concludere al più presto, prima che fosse troppo tardi, prima che succedesse l’irreparabile.   
   
«Allora lascia che te lo dica francamente: tu non hai più tempo, Light. Near sta per risolvere il puzzle. Qualcuno che non avevi previsto passerà presto dalla sua parte, e tu non potrai farci nulla. Non avrai nessuna possibilità, questo è un dato di fatto. A meno che io non ti dia una mano. Ti propongo una collaborazione.»  
   
Lo sconosciuto si fece improvvisamente serio. Tuttavia, anche quella compostezza sembrò tale solo in apparenza, come se si fosse trattenuto a forza e, alla minima distrazione, avesse potuto scoppiare di nuovo a ridere. A ridere di lui, a deriderlo con quella risata da mettere i brividi che Light mai avrebbe voluto risentire. Come poteva, una risata così allegra, inquietarlo tanto?  
Aveva menzionato Near. Forse quell’uomo era un disertore dell’SPK. Oppure poteva essere benissimo una  spia di Near stesso. C’erano troppi punti che non tornavano. Doveva ragionare e cercare di farlo parlare il più possibile.  
   
«Perché il diavolo dovrebbe venire ad aiutare proprio me?»  
   
Light avrebbe potuto scegliere decine di frasi più taglienti al posto di quella domanda insipida, ma in quel momento l’urgenza era mantenere fluida la conversazione, non lasciare che l’altro potesse intuire la sua agitazione. Il suo carisma si era dimostrato un’arma vincente in più di un’occasione, lo avrebbe salvato anche questa volta.  
   
«Aiutare, dici? Oh, no, non la metterei in questi termini. L’atto di aiutare implica un significato di offerta incondizionata, di altruismo. Io non intendo fare niente di tutto ciò. Ti offro uno scambio alla pari. Un’informazione fondamentale per permetterti di raggiungere il tuo scopo e salvarti. La tua vita, in cambio della tua preziosa anima.»  
   
Alcuni secondi di assoluto silenzio seguirono le parole dello sconosciuto, poi fu il turno di Light di scoppiare a ridere, questa volta. Che stupido che era stato! Come aveva potuto provare terrore verso un idiota del genere?  
   
«Sì, certo! E io dovrei credere a tutto questo? Mi sembra un po’ azzardato, come scherzo! E poi, perché dovrei temere Near? È da quando sei arrivato che ne parli come se fossimo rivali. Stiamo collaborando per la cattura di Kira. Forse non ci troviamo d’accordo su molti punti, ma condividiamo lo stesso fine.»  
   
L’ultima sillaba gli morì in bocca, quando le labbra dello sconosciuto si stirarono in un ghigno gelido. L’uomo sospirò.  
   
«Aah, Light, Light! Io sono stato sincero con te, perché tu insisti col negare la verità?»  
   
«Non so di cosa stai parlando, ma credo che ti sia fatto un’idea sbagliata del rapporto tra me e Near. »  
   
«Vedo che non mi lasci scelta. D’altronde ti capisco e, se avessimo avuto più tempo, mi sarei spiegato meglio, chiarendoti ogni dubbio. Ma non ne abbiamo,  quindi sono costretto a scegliere il modo più diretto. Ti rivelerò un segreto: io so benissimo chi sei e cos’hai fatto finora. La tua aura maligna mi ha attirato fin qui come una spezia prelibata da gustare.»  
   
Lo sconosciuto si alzò dalla sedia, e si sfilò la giacca dello smoking.  
   
«Ed ora che ti ho davanti, che posso finalmente vederti e sentirti, sto letteralmente sbavando dalla voglia di assaporare la tua perfidia, di strappare a morsi la tua falsità.»  
   
Aprì i bottoni della camicia ad uno a uno, e allontanò i lembi scoprendo il petto. Quel che Light vide quando l’indumento scivolò via dalle spalle dello sconosciuto, lo fece urlare come mai gli era capitato in vita sua. Nemmeno il primo impatto con Ryuk l’aveva terrorizzato tanto. Il suo corpo era un ammasso di carne squartata e ricucita malamente, un involucro volto a trattenere a stento uno spazio infinito di tenebre che trapelavano dalle suture come melma. I suoi occhi, non più azzurri ma neri, enormi e vuoti, erano due finestre che si affacciavano su quell’inferno, in cui si agitavano fiamme e creature demoniache.  
   
«Ti voglio assolutamente, più di ogni altra cosa!» ringhiò il diavolo.  
   
Light lo respinse con tutte le sue forze, inorridendo al contatto con la sua pelle. Indietreggiò fino a trovarsi con la schiena contro la parete e lì rimase, finché l’altro, per nulla scomposto, non si rivestì con movimenti lenti e si risedette accanto alla scrivania. Accavallò le gambe e si stirò sullo schienale, accomodandosi meglio. Il sorriso mellifluo tornò al suo posto, i lineamenti del viso, orribilmente sfigurati, tornarono composti e seducenti. Solo una leggera sfumatura rossa nelle iridi cristalline rimase a testimoniare l’autenticità dell’orrenda creatura che si era mostrata poco prima.  
   
«Allora, Light, ora mi prenderai sul serio?»  
   
Visto che il ragazzo non sembrava in grado di formulare una risposta, il diavolo continuò.  
   
«Oh, non hai niente da temere da me, se è questo che ti preoccupa. Non posso farti nulla, finché non stipuliamo un patto. Un patto vantaggioso per te, vorrei precisare. Non ti ho detto forse fin dall’inizio che spero in una lunga amicizia con te?»  
   
Light soppesò le parole del diavolo. Ciò che aveva visto lo aveva sconvolto, ma poteva accettarlo, in qualche modo. Nonostante la paura, la sua mente fredda e razionale, che era stata la sua salvezza in più di un’occasione, ponderò la proposta che gli era appena stata fatta, chiedendosi se potesse davvero fidarsi.  
   
«Te lo chiedo di nuovo: perché sei venuto da me? Hai detto di essere stato attirato dalla malvagità, ma io non sono così!»  
   
«Naomi Misora. Raye Penber. Quillsh Wammy. Non ti dicono niente, questi nomi?» chiese per contro il diavolo.  
   
Light si rabbuiò. Aveva intuito dove voleva andare a parare l’altro.  
   
«Era necessario eliminarli! Mi avrebbero ostacolato!» esclamò.  
   
La risata agghiacciante dell’altro si fece di nuovo sentire, ma questa volta parve alleggerita da una nota di autentico divertimento.  
   
«Ah, ah, ah,  _necessario_! Continua a ripetertelo, forse ti convincerai! E tuo padre? Anche la sua morte era “ _necessaria_ ”?»  
   
Light digrignò i denti. La paura stava a poco a poco scemando, sostituita dall’insofferenza nel sentirsi deriso da quell’essere. Eppure, le parole del diavolo avevano risvegliato in lui anche un senso di vergogna.  
   
«Quello che sto facendo andrà a vantaggio di tutti!» urlò.  
   
«Oh, è questa la scusa che ti sei dato?» chiese il diavolo.  
   
Una ciocca corvina si era scostata, nascondendogli l’occhio sinistro. La rimise a posto con un colpo di lingua, che serpeggiò allungandosi fino alla fronte per poi risparire rapida tra le labbra.  
   
«Strano, mi era sembrato di percepire un enorme senso di soddisfazione quando, dopo aver macchinato e penato così a lungo, sei riuscito a costringere Rem a togliere di mezzo L. Per non parlare di quell’ “avanti, sbrigati a morire” rivolto a Misora dopo che sei riuscito a strapparle il nome! Da Oscar, davvero!»  
   
Il diavolo si alzò e si avvicinò a Light, posandogli le mani sulle spalle.  
   
«Light, con me non hai bisogno di fingere. A me piaci proprio così come sei! Il tuo orgoglio potrebbe spaccare l’atomo! È una vera forza della natura! Ma, per piacere, non venirmi a parlare di bene dell’umanità. È il potere quello che cerchi, puro e semplice.»  
   
Light non riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo dell’altro. Scosse la testa.  
   
«Non è così, non hai capito nulla di me.»  
   
Il diavolo strinse di più le dita sulle sue spalle e lo scosse leggermente.  
   
«Light, ascoltami. Se continui a nasconderti anche verso te stesso non ci guadagnerai nulla. Abbandona quella briciola di scrupolo che ti è rimasta, schiaccia il rimorso, e raggiungerai il tuo scopo. Io ti aiuterò, te lo prometto! Tu meriti di autoproclamarti “dio di un nuovo mondo”, ne hai tutto il diritto!»  
   
Light gli allontanò le mani, e tornò a sedersi alla scrivania. Il suo sguardo si fece torvo.  
   
«Vattene, non ho bisogno di nessun aiuto. Posso farcela da solo.»  
   
Il diavolo lo guardò con qualcosa di molto simile a solidarietà.  
   
«Ne sei sicuro? E a quale prezzo? Hai sacrificato tuo padre, tua sorella… e anche la tua coscienza non sta bene... Io posso toglierti tutte queste sofferenze in un colpo solo.»  
   
«A quale prezzo, mi chiedi? Non lo so, ma almeno sono certo che eviterò l’inferno che mi hai mostrato prima.»  
   
«Ah, ah, ah, chi può dirlo…»  
   
Il diavolo sbuffò e si risedette alla scrivania.  
   
«Liiight!», cantilenò «ricorda quello che ti ho detto all’inizio. La vittoria andrà a Near, non te lo dimenticare. A meno che non succeda un miracolo. Questa è la verità, te lo posso giurare. Per quanto possa valere il giuramento del diavolo, almeno…»  
   
Light distolse lo sguardo da quello canzonatorio dell’altro. Aveva bisogno di tempo per riordinare i pensieri. Perché non avrebbe avuto possibilità di vittoria contro Near? Cosa gli era sfuggito?  
   
«Avrai tutto il mio aiuto, te lo garantisco. Una tua parola, e non dovrai più preoccuparti di Near. Pensaci bene. Ti do tutta la notte per farlo.»  
   
«Zitto!»  
   
Il diavolo, neanche a dirlo, rise. Si alzò, dirigendosi verso la finestra, e guardò il panorama che si apriva su Tokyo, illuminata dalle mille luci della notte.  
Nessuna anima nera gli aveva mai detto di no. Nessuna. Bastava aspettare. Ma in Light c’era ancora un infimo, piccolissimo barlume di amore, paragonabile ad una piccola fiammella di candela. Poco male, pensò il diavolo, sarebbe stato sufficiente soffiarci sopra per annientarla.  
Il suo sorriso si allargò.  
Si voltò verso la stanza, appoggiandosi con la schiena al vetro in una posa rilassata, e attese.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco, non scrivo per mesi, e se scrivo lo faccio con fatica immane, e poi quando meno me lo aspetto salta fuori dal nulla una fanfiction così, che butto giù scrivendo come un treno, senza esitazione.  
> Avevo voglia di scrivere qualcosa di “serio”, ed ho pensato a Death Note.  
> C’è qualche incongruenza con la trama originale – per esempio, la “fase” di Light vs Near nel manga non si svolge al quartier generale – ma spero di non aver scritto troppi strafalcioni. In questo caso scusatemi, è da parecchio che non riprendo in mano Death Note :D  
> Comunque, per me Light rimane un personaggio negativo. Affascinante quanto vuoi (nel senso di ben caratterizzato), ma pur sempre negativo. La mia idea è che sia diventato Kira per la propria gloria, fin dall'inizio, e vorrei che la storia fosse letta in quest'ottica. Se qualcuno vuole farmi sapere cosa ne pensa, ne sarò felice ^^


End file.
